


That one time he died, and the first time she called him dad

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Y'all remember episode 93 and 94? Yeah. I was watching. And I have this other thing I'm writing with an OC who accidentally ends up in Julius' care. And this happened.My summary is also basically the title. Just that one time Julius died. And it is the first time Evelyn calls him dad.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono & Original Character
Kudos: 10





	That one time he died, and the first time she called him dad

"... What's with all the shaking? And that mana..." Evelyn sighs as she puts her book down, knowing she won't be able to read much more anyway. Softly humming to herself, she wanders the halls, people running past her, although no one bothers with her. "Are we under attack again...?" She pauses as she comes by a window, and as she looks out-

"Wait- That's Julius's magic! And- Light magic? Shit, no!" She starts running, knowing she can do nothing, but hoping anyway. Nearly slipping in tight corners, she runs until she can barely breathe, only stopping when she reaches somewhere with a better view. The sky starts filling with light, hurting her eyes, but she can't look away from the two men on the roof.

Somehow, Julius manages to look her straight in the eye, a speechless apology briefly flashing in his eyes before he casts a tremendous spell, causing the light to disappear. But-

"Dad! No!" Tears fill her eyes as she watches him get stabbed, giving his life to save countless others. "No! Dad, please..." Her voice trails off as she tries to force down a sob, watching the man who's taken care of her ever since she got here collapse. Slowly the tears start streaming down her face, although no sound leaves her. No... He can't be dead... That's impossible. Not him... Anyone but him...

Evelyn collapses onto her knees, her eyes wide open but unseeing. She curls up, hugging herself, and then she earnestly starts crying. Ugly sobs fill the corridor, but no one is there to comfort the child... Not anymore.


End file.
